Title complety unrelated
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduc] Vous savez quoi? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi diable ils sont tous fâchés contre moi en premier lieu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose pour l'amour de Merlin! HPSS [Pour vous faire plaisir... ]


**Title completely Unrelated**

_**Auteur : **Danu3_

_**Traducteur :** Angelsam_

_**Genre :** Humour/Romance_

_**Publication de la version originale :** le 11/01/2006_

_**Résumé : **'You know what ? I don't even know why the hell they're all mad at me in the first place. It's not like I did anything wrong, for Merlin Sake!'_

_**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **I own nothing._

_**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem ici (en pire bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée ;-))._

_**Rating : **T, pour ce que ça veut dire… mais ce n'est pas bien méchant, quelques termes un peu 'crus' peut-être…_

_**Notes de la traductrice :** Techniquement c'est ma deuxième traduction sur Harry Potter… Disons que je l'ai commencée en second mais puisque la première fait une trentaine de chapitres et que celle-ci n'en fait qu'un, elle est finie plus vite (C.Q.F.D.). Toujours est-il que c'est une petite histoire très courte mais que j'aime beaucoup. Je la trouve très marrante en fait et très bien écrite – comme toutes celles de cette auteur._

_Le seul problème c'est qu'elle rend mieux en anglais (impression personnelle) et que je ne me débrouille pas très bien lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la part des choses entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement (you en anglais de toutes façons :-S) donc je passe de l'un à l'autre quand ça me semble pertinent (mais ce n'est pas parce que ça me paraît pertinent à moi que ça l'est forcément…) Et s'immerger dans une histoire à la première personne (surtout quand la personne en question est un homme, ce que je ne suis pas) n'est pas évident non plus, mais enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère que ça ira._

_Et, au fait, c'est un SLASH (si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin) et une histoire mettant en jeu (ou tournant carrément autour de) la relation HP/SS (Harry Potter/ Severus Snape… si la seule idée vous 'indispose', n'allez pas plus loin…)._

_En passant, en grand merci à Danu3 qui m'a permis d'utiliser sa fiction et qui s'est montrée adorable._

* * *

**Anger**

_(Colère)_

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment tout à commencé – attendez, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais exactement comment ça avait commencé. J'ai juste pensé que c'était un bon moyen de commencer une histoire, vous ne trouvez pas ? Avec l'incertitude, je veux dire. Parce, l'incertitude, croyez-le ou non, met les gens à l'aise. Les gens se sentent plus à l'aise avec ce dont ils sont le plus familier. L'incertitude est la chose la plus familière à un être humain.

C'est vrai, je m'égare. Alors comment tout avait commencé. Avec un retard, cinq point retirés à Griffondor et un message d'Hermione.

Donc c'était là, à l'encre bleue, écrit de la pointe d'une plume, comme ils disent. Et je ne faisais pas attention à ce que j'écrivais, parce que je pensais à toutes les manières par lesquelles je pourrais faire du mal à Severus sans que personne ne le sache. Je veux dire, d'abord il me retient parce qu'il veut qu'on couche ensemble une dernière fois, et puis il retire des points, après avoir promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je froissais la note et la fourrais dans ma bouche, malheureusement Severus s'en rendit compte et décida que c'étaient les derniers jours où il pouvait me torturer sans en subir les conséquences et qu'il allait prendre avantage de la situation.

- « Potter ! » s'exclama t'il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette note ? »

- « C'est une note Professeur » répondis-je de ce ton impliquant que l'interlocuteur est un idiot. Il me jeta un regard noir et je l'observais froidement.

- « Levez-vous, Potter, et enlevez-la de votre bouche, arrêtez d'être ridicule » aboya t'il. J'obéis.

- « Ridicule » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

- « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, Potter ? » aboya t'il.

- « Rien Professeur, rien » répondis-je distraitement. « Une raison pour laquelle je suis debout ? » Il prétendait être inaffecté, mais je pouvais dire qu'en fait il commençait à être un peu fâché.

- « Oui » aboya t'il de sa voix la plus doucereuse. « Lisez cette note à voix haute, Potter, si c'était si important que cela ne pouvait attendre après la fin du cours. » Oui, cela serait définitivement le meilleur moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au vieux bâtard.

- « Oui Professeur » fis-je avec enthousiasme, sachant qu'il ne retirerait pas un ordre, de crainte qu'il ne perde le contrôle de sa classe entière. « Voudriez-vous que j'indique où Hermione finit et où je commence avec les voix ou avec mes propres commentaires ? »

- « Lisez-là ! » s'exclama t'il et je fus un petit peu intimidé. Je commençais, cependant, rendant ma voix aigue et stridente pour les parties d'Hermione, me moquant à peine d'elle, vraiment.

- « D'accord, Hermione commença en disant '**Pourquoi es-tu en retard, Harry ? Tu sais que Griffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre davantage de points !**' et là, j'expliquais, '_Désolé Hermione, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire_' et elle me dit, '**Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, en fait. Snape était en retard aussi. Seulement, il est arrivé une minute avant toi.**' Et je vous ai insulté '_Maudit soit ce bâtard_ !' ai-je dis. '_Il n'aurait pas du prendre de points !_' Et elle est intervenue en votre défense en disant : '**Eh bien, tu étais en retard !**' Et donc, sous le coup de la colère, j'ai répondu sans réfléchir. '_C'était de sa faute. Et il disait qu'il ne retirerait pas de points. C'est un gros menteur._' Puis elle a dit '**QUOI ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, imbécile ?**' Et j'ai mangé le papier parce que je ne voulais pas répondre. »

- « Harry Potter… »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas me crier après ! J'ai seulement fait ce qu'on m'avait demandé ! » protestais-je. « Ce n'est pas juste de me crier après ! »

- « SORTEZ ! _Sortez_ de ma classe et attendez dehors ! » s'exclama t'il. Oooo, il était effrayant.

Quelque chose comme dix minutes plus tard (je pourrais vous dire pourquoi j'avais chaud et étais en sueur, mais ne préféreriez-vous pas deviner ? En outre, c'est moins drôle quand vous savez que 'était parce que je courrais le long du couloir parce que c'était amusant et que personne n'était là… damn it.)

- « Je ne peux pas vous croire, Potter » fit rageusement Severus à travers ses dents serrées. « Vous deviez le garder secret pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Considérant que vous avez fait du si bon travail aujourd'hui, on peut se demander pourquoi j'étais inquiet à ce sujet ? Eh bien, je pense que nous ne devrions plus nous voir. Pas avant que vous ayez complètement terminé vos études et que vous soyez officiellement un enseignant ici. »

- « Mais… »

- « Vous avez creusé cette tombe vous-même, Potter. Et maintenant vous devez mourir dedans. » Quel charmant moyen de détourner ce mignon proverbe à propos du lit, huh ? N'est-il pas adorable… vieux bâtard graisseux, stupide imbécile cohérant avec ses grands mots spirituels et ses retours percutants, j'espère qu'il s'étouffera…

888

Gah ! Je suis officiellement en train de devenir fou ! Hermione ne veut pas se taire à propos de quoique se soit dont elle m'accuse toujours, et quand je lui dis que sa voix anormalement haute est en train de venir à bout de ma patience, Ron aboie sur moi comme si j'étais le méchant, même si c'est elle qui devenait ennuyante, et puis je dis qu'ils devraient tous les deux juste se taire et me laisser tranquille parce que je leur ai sauvé la vie ils commencent à faire la liste de toutes les fois où ils ont sauvé la mienne et je finis par avoir l'air d'un idiot.

C'est pourquoi je suis assis avec Colin Creevey.

Je sais, je profite de lui et de son étrange obsession pour moi mais je ne supporte plus qu'on me crie après. Je veux dire, à chaque fois que je vais parler à Severus il me crie après pour que je ferme cette maudite porte, et Hermione me crie après parce que je ne veux pas lui dire de quoi parlait la note.

- « Et là, tu as plongé en face du dragon ! » la voix étrangement vraiment haute de Colin se fraya un chemin parmi mes pensées vaseuses, et je souriais et acquiesçais comme si je me rappelais une joyeuse journée à la plage avec mon père et ma mère plutôt qu'un jour où j'avais la trouille de devenir la déjeuner pour maman dragon et ses milliards de bébés.

Merlin, je suis si énervé ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que tout le monde est fâché contre moi ? En fait, je dois aller crier sur quelqu'un ! Et Colin ne peut pas être ce quelqu'un. Il est le garçon que je vais voir quand je me sens triste.

- « Ecoute, Colin, je dois y aller, d'accord ? Je te parlerais plus tard… » Il semblait déçu, mais je me suis juste précipité dans les escaliers vers le bureau de cet imbécile. Je n'ai pas frappé, j'ai juste claqué la porte ouverte si fort qu'elle s'est refermée derrière moi et je suis entré en trombe à l'intérieur.

- « Du calme, du calme, Potter » ronronna t'il moqueusement.

- « Tais-toi ! » lançais-je. « Tu es un bâtard ! Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si j'ai dit à Hermione que tu étais un imbécile ! Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu m'as demandé de lire cette note, et ce n'est pas _ma _faute si Hermione est en colère contre moi ! C'est la tienne ! Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis puni pour ça ! Tu es un tel bâtard graisseux… » Il y eut un coup à la porte, qui interrompit grossièrement mes cris, et sans réfléchir j'ouvris la porte, prêt à aboyer sur cette personne, quand je me retrouvais face à face avec Hermione Granger.

- « Harry ? » fit-elle, et soudainement une ampoule s'illumina…

- « Hermione » fis-je gentiment. « Je suis désolé que tu sois fâchée contre moi mais je peux arranger ça. Puisque que je ne peux pas penser à un moyen pour faire comprendre à Snape, ici présent, que je ne suis pas celui contre lequel il faut être en colère, et qu'il est beaucoup trop buté pour ne plus être en colère du tout, je viens juste de choisir de te réconcilier avec moi à la place. Cette note, chère Hermione, était à propos de Severus et moi. A propos du fait que nous couchions ensemble et que c'est pour ça que nous étions tous les deux en retard pour le cours. Et j'avais le droit d'être en colère contre lui pour avoir retiré des points quand il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. »

- « Harry James Potter ! » cria Snape.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? ARRETE DE ME CRIER DESSUS ! » m'exclamais-je. « Je n'ai _rien_ fais de mal ! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Tu t'es comporté comme un bâtard ! ET TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE EN COLERE CONTRE MOI ! » Et sur-ce, je quittais le bureau. Met ça dans ta pipe et fume-le vieil homme(1) !

888

En fait, ça n'a pas marché comme je le pensais, parce que maintenant Severus ne veux même plus me regarder et que Hermione continue de me lancer des drôles de regards (comme si j'avais menti ou quelque chose, n'est-ce pas fou ? Je veux dire, pourquoi diable irais-je mentir à propos de ça ?) et je suis un garçon très seul.

Sans oublier de mentionner que mes NEWTs sont finis, donc je n'ai plus rien sur quoi concentrer toute mon énergie. Je les ai réussis, évidemment, mais quand même. Je ne sais même pas si Severus veux toujours que je vienne habiter avec lui. Oh mon Dieu, et s'il ne veut plus ? Et si j'étais juste à ce point franchement emmerdant ? Et si… Oh, mon Dieu.

888

Ciel, ça c'est un homme difficile à trouver. « Severus ! » haletais-je, respirant difficilement et plié en deux par sur un point de côté. Note pour moi-même : faire plus d'exercice. Comment as-tu bien pu vaincre Voldemort ? « Oh mon Dieu, Severus, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît attend ! » Et il le fit. Je le rejoignis à petites foulées et il me fixa avec un regard glacé.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Potter ? »

- « Je ne suis, officiellement, plus un élève » lui dis-je.

- « Et ça m'intéresse parce que… ? » s'enquit-il. Mon visage s'effondra. Merde.

- « Oh… um… pas de raison. J'ai juste pensé… Vous savez… Je devais… uh… dire au revoir. Vous savez ? Alors… Je dois aller faire mes bagages… bye Severus. Le train part bientôt… »

- « Le train ? » demanda t'il, mais je l'ignorais, optant à la place pour me détourner et commencer à m'en aller. Il attrapa durement mon bras. « Potter ! Où diable pensez-vous aller ? » Je ne pus pas éviter le tremblement dans ma voix et les larmes dans mes yeux quand je répondis.

- « Eh bien… au loin, je suppose » fis-je, les yeux baissés. Il m'attira à lui, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je me demandais avec qui pensait-il être en train de jouer. Je pleurais peut-être, mais j'étais toujours ce bon Dieu de Garçon Qui A Survécut et si il pensait qu'il pouvait jouer avec mes émotions, il allait voir ce qu'il allait…

- « Pas au loin » dit-il doucement. « A la maison. Avec moi. »

- « Quoi ? » Ciel. J'étais préparé et prêt à crier.

- « J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de trouver ce dégoûtant sirop moldu dont tu es si friand… »

- « Kool aid(2) ? » demandais-je, bouleversé par le romantisme de cette attention alors qu'il me faisait grâce d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un acquiescement.

- « Oui, Kool… Aid. Et je ne vais pas en avoir chez moi sans quelqu'un pour le boire. » Je souriais et l'embrassais pleinement, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres et fermant mes yeux.

- « Eh bien, nous devrons juste trouver quelqu'un qui est assez fou pour vous aimer toi et Kool-Aid de la même manière, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent très lentement et il demanda…

- « De la même manière ? » Mais j'étais loin avant qu'il puisse même taper mes fesses, souriant largement.

888

- « Harry ! » brailla Hermione. « Tu n'as pas fait tes bagages du tout ! »

- « Parce que je ne vais pas dans le train. Et je vais aussi emballer un petit peu. Je ne suis pas stupide » répondis-je.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tu ne vas pas dans le train' ? »demanda Ron, lançant une paire de chaussettes dans sa malle et la fermant étroitement. J'hochais la tête, souriant largement.

- « Je n'y vais pas. Je vais à la maison avec Severus » répondis-je.

- « Qui ? » s'enquit Ron.

- « Snape. Le Professeur Snape » répondis-je avec désinvolture. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent comiquement et Ron s'assit difficilement.

- « Tu veux dire… tu ne plaisantais pas ? Je veux dire, tu n'essayais pas seulement de l'agacer ? » s'enquit Hermione.

- « Oh, j'essayais de l'ennuyer » fis-je. « Mais c'était aussi vrai. Nous sommes amants depuis octobre environ. » J'entendis la tête de Ron heurter la partie inférieure du montant gauche du lit avec un son sourd et je dansais jusqu'à la porte. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller tous seuls. Je m'en allais faire l'amour à mon futur compagnon de chambre.

Et peut-être l'appeler de cette façon après ça.

888

The End

888

((1) 'Put that in your pipe and smoke it old man!' Une expression typiquement anglo-saxonne j'imagine mais je pense qu'on pourrais traduire ça – grossièrement – par : 'Prends ça dans ta gueule !')

((2) sans doute une marque connue en Angleterre ou aux USA…)

888

**Notes de l'auteur** : This is my second crazy Harry/Severus story, and I think this is the moment you've all been waiting for… I think I'm finally ready to write a long chapter story for Harry and Severus. As in more than just a one shot. I'm not sure on the specifics, so don't get overly excited yet, but if you want to make your votes known what should I do? Just how they get together? How they get and stay together? How they get and have a baby thanks to Severus's ingenious Potions skills or how they get together and have a baby thanks to Ginny being a wonderful lady who agrees to carry a child?

REVIEW!

**Notes de la traductrice **: j'espère que vous avez aimé (mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si je suis un cas désespéré et que je devrais arrêter là le massacre… enfin, la traduction) mais, un conseil, si vous vous y connaissez un temps soit peu en anglais, aller lire la version originale, c'est vraiment autre chose.


End file.
